vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales: The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's DVD 2007
FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Previews *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie DVD Menu * Play Video * Bonus Features ** Behind the Scenes *** Making the Land os Ha's *** Studio Commentary *** Character Commentary *** Art Gallery and Commentary ** Fun & Games *** Lunt Sings "Over the Rainbow" ** Video Trivia *** Play Easy *** Play Hard ** Silly Song Singalong *** Sing Along with Larry *** Sing by Yourself ** Interatcive Storybook *** Have the Story Read to You *** Read on Your Own ** Munchieland Peas Game ** How to Draw *** Darby *** The Tin Man ** Parents *** Why We Do *** Fasmily Acitvity *** Bible Reference *** Discussion Guide *** Cmputer DVD Features ** Studio Store ** Gidden Feature * Viewing Options ** Favorite Senese: Pick a Scene ** Audio and Subtitles: 5.1. Surround Sound ** Audio and Subtitles: Studio Commentary ** Audio and Subtitles: English Subtitles On ** Audio and Subtitles: Spanish Sybtitles On ** Audio and Subtiles: Subtitles on * Previews ** The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Veggie Tales Movie ** Huckleberry Larry ** God Made You Special ** Moe & the Big Exit ** Gideon: Tuba Warrior ** Larry & the Bad Apple ** Veggie LibRary ** Bob & Larry Sings the 70's ** Veggie Tales Worship Songs Opening Promo * Big Idea Opening Credits * Twentieth Century Fox Animation Warner Bros. Starz Animation and Big Idea presents * VeggieTales * Created by: Phil Vischer and Michael Nawrocki Ending Credits * Directed by: Brian K. Roberts * Written by: Phil Vischer * Produced by: J. Chris Wall * Executive Producers: Phil Vischer, Brian A. Miller * Musical Score Composed and Performed by: John Mark Painter, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker * Song Produced by: Kurt Heinecke and John Mark Painter * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Cast of Characters: ** Lisa Vischer - Darby (Junior Asparagus) ** Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Wizard (Archibald Asparagus), Scarecrow/Farmhand 2 (Mr. Lunt), Lion/Farm Hand 3 (Pa Grape), Munchie Mayor (Phillipe Pea), Munchies (French Peas), Customer (Jimmy Gourd), Silly Song Announcer ** Mike Nawrocki - Tin Man/Farmhand 1 (Larry the Cucumber), Munchues (Jean-Claude & French Peas), Customer (Jerry Gourd), Minions ** Dan Anderson - Dad Asparagus ** Jacquelyn Ritz - Spenda (Madame Blueberry) ** Brian K. Roberts - Chester/Bobby Bernard (Gourdon), Yellow McToad, Munchies (French Peas) ** Julie Smith - Chester's Mom, Nanny, Munchies (French Peas) ** J. Chris Wall - Chester's Dad, Minion ** Tim Hodge - Tutu ** Daniel Bradmon - Munchies (French Peas) * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Jeff Bennett, Corey Burton, Matt Chapman, Kat Cressida, Jeannie Elias, Bill Farmer, Karen Prell Pre-Production Unit * Developed by: Tim Hodge, Mike Nawrocki, David Pitts, Gail Schenbaum, Phil Vischer * Story Development: Tod Carter, Brian K. Roberts, J. Chris Wall Visual Development * Story Artist: Tod Carter * Additional Story Artists: Rickey Boyd, Eddie Pittman, Brian K. Roberts, Karen Prell * Art Director: Joe Spadaford * Concept Artists: Rob (Squirrel Boy) Corley, J. Michael Sponer, Philip Dimitriadis, Eric S. Thomas, Brad Hicks, Jeremy Vanhoozer, Joey Mason, Charles Vollmer, Brian K. Roberts * Title Designs: John Trauscht, Gretchen Stibolt, Jim Stelluto * Choreography Consultant: Jerrad Matthew Editorial & Audio * Story-reel Editors: J. Chris Wall, Dan O'Connelll * Dialog Recording Facility; Paragon Studios, Franklin, TN * Character Dialog Recording & Editorial: Fred Paragano, Brian Calhoon * Recording Assistant: Travis Palmer * Project Manager: Meghan Traughber * Additional Dialog Recording: Todd Busteed, Gap Digital, Wheaton, Il Production Management * Additional Pre-Production by: David Pitts * Associate Producer for Pre-Production: Andrew Youssi * Production Assistants: Bobbie Bradshaw, Michael Pitts, Elizabeth Carney, Jim Shapiro, Colleen Curtis * Business Affairs: Syebe Byrd, Amy Federico, George Stephanpoulos Production Unit *Animation Production by; Starz Animation *Line Producer: Ted Rogers *Production Manager: Susan Reichert Editorial * On-Line Editor: Matt Ahrens Art * Art Liason: Andrew Woodhouse Surfacing * Head of Surfacing: Pam Paulenko-Houpt * Surfacing Lead: Heather Gagnier * Surfacing Artists; Dave Bachelor, Zachery Lowe, Julia Hong, Eugene Yue Modeling * Head of Modeling: Ian Mcluckie, Mark Heysmith * Modeling Lead: Patrick Poutler * Modelers: Rob Elliot, Jenny Riutta, Brian Foster, Rob Sadler, Michael Gauthier, Marc Souliere, Thomas Kloc, Sean Sullivan, Keremy Latawiec, Louis Vottero, Brad Pitre Layout * Layout Supervisor: Lin Larsen * Layout Artists: Drew Graybeal, Jairo Lizarazu, Warren Marshall, Dean Thompson Animation * Head of Animation: David Baas * Animation Directors: Michael Dharney, Daniel Krzywania * Animation Leads: Mike Chaffe, Archie Villaverde * Animators: Vanessa Arsen, Shelagh Kitney, Robin Badr, Jesse Lickman, Adam Beck, Michael Lopez, Brendan Beesley, Praveen Nadaraju, Mary Bekiaris, Jeff Panko, Patrice Berube, Sue Shim, Morgan Ginsberg, Rob Silvestri, Darryl Graham, Tim Sormin, Samad Khan, Eric Stinnissen * Sheet Timing Director: Russell Calabrese * Sheet Timers: Robert Hughes, Don Judge, Marija Miletic Dail, Juli Murphy-Hashiguchi, Ron Myrick, Karen Prell, Eduardo Soriano, Rumen Petkov, Mike Stribling, Kirk Tingblad, Tom Yasumi * Additional Sheet Timers: Karen Peterson, Greg Tiernan * Senior Sheet Timers: Nora Johnson, Marlene Robinson May Lighting/Compositing * Head of Lighting/Compositing: Alan Kenendy * Lighting/Compositing Leads: Belma Abdicevic, Domenic Menegon, Steven Chen, Paul Stodolny, Brian Cooper, Anna Wagner-Lopez * Lighting/Compositing Artists: Robert Dale, Zebulon Pike, Simon Fung, Ryan Quaglia, Maged Ilenein, Jerry Seguin, Steve Kahwati, Anja Stitic, Tibor Kovacs, Kang Sub Lee, Jing Jing Liu, Rolph Thomas, Bruan Luren, Ian Woo, Scott Mackay, Bodgab Yon, Dsvid Mitrovic * Lighting/Compositing TD: Jos'h Fuller * Lighting/Compositing Intern: Jeff Goessinger Effects * Effects Supervisor: Warren Lawtey * Effects Lead: Dan Wrightsell * Effects Artist; Alexander Feigin Technical/Software Development * Supervisor, CG Software Development: Tod Bodais, Yan Chen * Supervising, Pipline Architecture: Mike Aquinio, Rob Pringle * Software Developers: Matt Collie, Tatsuya Nakamura, Daniel Lee, Tommy Zhu * Technical Director: Mark C. NG Studio Systems Administrators * Head of Systems: John Hickson * Senior Network Administrator: Gergory Gerald Whynott * System Administrators: Simon Chang, Ady Shackham * Desktop Administrator: Damian Upton * Render Administrator: Irfa Niscar Starz Animation Administration * Head of Studio: Dave Steinberg * Head of Production: Matthew Teevan * Head of Human Resources: Sari Schwartz * Head of Operations: Terry Dale * Head of Technology: Jeff Bell * HR Administration Manager: Rena Dalmassp * Facilities/Operations Managers: Ron Marinic, Dave Mccartney * "Over the Rainbow" Animation by: Shimbojones, Inc. * Animation/Technical Director: Joe Mcfadden * Line Producer: Jennifer Combs * Animators: Tom Danen, Thom Falter, Nathan Tungseth * "Over the Rainbow" Lighting/Compositing by: Magnetic Dreams * Lighting: Don Culwell * Technical Direction: Paul Campbell * Technical Assistant: James Ramsden * Modeling: Chris Harkins * Compositing: Joseph Harrison Post Production Unit * Audio Post Facility: Crunch Recording Group Tornoto * Dialogue Editor: Marvyn Dennis * Foley: Gary Daprato * Supervising SFX Editor: Baxter Merry * SFX Editor: Scott Murdoch * Assistant SFX Editors; Ryan Henwood, Jason Crowe * Re-Recording Engineers: Ric Jurgens, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Eric Freeman * Head of Production: Marissa Collyer * Head of Operations: Lisa Ann Mesawasige-Kertesz * Sound Production Coordinator: Caitlin Murphy * Executive Sound Supervisor; Joe Serafini * Captaion/Subitle Services by: Caption and Subtitle Services Songs * Songs Produced by: Kurt heinecke and John Mark painter * Songs Arranged & Performed by: John Mark Painter * Choir Vocals by: John Mark Painter, Fleming McWilliams, Randy Chrenshaw, Bob Joyce, Robbyn Kirmsse, Lebo M., Ginger Tam, Carmen Tweillie * All Score for The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's - ©2007 VeggieTunes Publishing (BMI) ** "VeggieTales Theme Song" *** Words and Music by: Mike Nawrocki and Lisa Vischer * ©1993 Bob & Larry Publishing (ASCAP) ** "Somewhere Beyond the Barn" *** Words and Music by: Phil Vischer * ©2007 Bob & Larry Publishing (ASCAP) ** "Somewhere Beyond the Barn (Reprise)" *** Words by: Phil Vischer and Kurt Heinecke *** Music by: Phil Vischer * ©2007 Bob & Larry Publsihing (ASCAP) ** "Come Out, Little Munchies" *** Words by: Phil Vischer *** Music by: Phil Vischer and Kurt Heinecke * ©2007 Bob & Larry Publsihing (ASCAP) ** "His Name is Darby" *** Words by: Phil Vischer *** Music by: Phil Vischer and Kurt Heinecke * ©2007 Bob & Larry Publsihing (ASCAP) ** "Follow Old Yellow McToad" *** Parody Lyrics by: Phil Vischer ** "We're Off to See the Wizard" *** Words by: E.Y. Harburg *** Music by: Harold Arlen * © Emi Feist Catalog, Inc. Used by Permission. ** "With a Ha-Ha-Ha" *** Parody Lyrics by: Phil Vischer ** "The Merry Old Land of Oz" *** Words by: E.Y. Harburg *** Music by: Harold Arlen * © Emi Feist Ctalog, Inc. Used by Permission. ** "What We Have Learned" *** Music by: Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer * ©1993 Bob & Larry Publishing (ASCAP) ** "Monkey" *** By Randall Goodgame and Andrew Peterson * ©2007 Bob & Larry Publishing (ASCAP ** "You Can Always Come Home" *** By Randall Goodgame and Andrew Peterson * ©2006 Might Molecuel Music (ASCAP)/Jake Dog Music (ASCAP) from the CD "Slugs & Bugs & Lullabies" Used by Permission" ** "Over the Rainbow" *** Words by: E.Y. Harburg *** Music by: Harold Arlen * © Emi Feist Catalog, Inc. Used by Permission. * Special Thanks to: Tim Hodge, Jim McGowan, The Make-a-Wish Foundation * Grateful Thanks to: Tim Hodge * In Memory of: Clive Mizumototo * Executive in Charge of Production: Terry Pefanis * © 2007 Big Idea, Inc. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Starz Animation * Big Idea - An Entertainment Rights Group Company DVD Credits * Executive Producer: J. Chris Wall * Produced by: Oed Ronne * Video Feature Editing by: David Watson * DVD Menu Design, Games, and DVD-ROM by: Ronneland, Inc. * DVD 3D Character and Backgrounds Animation; Slimbojones, Inc. * Menu Sound Design: Adam Frick * DVD Encoding: William Cabrera * DVD Authoring; Raymond F. Benson III Warning Scroll * Warning - International agreements and national laws protect copy-righted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recordings. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International; Criminal Police - Organization - INTERPOL, has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording piracy to all of its number national police forces (Resolution adopted at INTERPOL General, Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977.) * Attention - Les droits d'auters d'oeuvres cinématographiques, musicales, on soneros, enregistrées soit sur film, soit sur bande magnétique (vidéocassettes et cassette)., soit sur disque, ou tout autre procédé, soint protégé par les lois et les conventions internationales. Toute reproduction, saul pour I'usage strictement privé du copiste, tout usage à fins lucratives ou en public, sont interdits sans I'authorisation préablable et écrite du titulaire des droits d'auteurs. Le contrevenant s'expose à des sanctions civiles et pénales. Le 8 semtembre 1977 à Stockholm, les représentants de tous les pays membres de I'Organisation Internationale de police criminelle - INTERPOL, ont voté à I'unanimité une resolution exprimant leur volonté d'intensifier la lutte contre ces infractions. Category:VeggieTales Category:DVD Category:Warner Home Video Category:2007 Category:Big Idea Category:Starz Animation Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:20th Century Fox